


Good Night, Tetsuya

by Rei_Amakata



Series: Togetherness — A KagaKuro living together [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Domestic Fluff, I'm Bad At Summaries, Living Together, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, i was bored so i wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 13:52:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10832598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rei_Amakata/pseuds/Rei_Amakata
Summary: Kagami and Kuroko have both overdone, each in their particular way. All they need is sleeping hours, and if they have each other's company for that, it's a win-win.





	Good Night, Tetsuya

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this OTP Prompt by @1856errorhasoccurred on Tumblr and I just had to write this. It's just a silly story and, as the previous ones, it's a fic that can be read as an independent piece (it happens at some point before 'Meet Sangou').  
> JSYK, the prompt is: 'Person A: “Babe, I think it’s time you go to sleep.”  
> Person B: *Shaking as they hold their 6th coffee they had today in their hand with bags under their eyes and hair messier than their life* “No.”'  
> Please notice that I adapted it for my own convenience.  
> Thanks in advance for reading it! Kudos and/or comments are LOVE!

When he woke up disturbed by the feeling below his belly, he was instantly annoyed. He could tell he still had long hours of sleep ahead of him, therefore, waking up from a presumed nice dream because of _that_ didn’t make him any pleased. Before he could open his eyes, check the hours and be reassured that wasn’t the time to be waking up, he was already mentally cursing and scolding himself. There would be no need to get out of the bed to seek relieve if he hadn’t overdone it.

_Damn me and that bottle of Coke,_ he thought, at last opening his eyes and giving them some time to adjust to the dark in the room. Just then, he realized he was alone in bed. The alarm clock hadn’t rung, that much he could tell – despite the fact that he was a heavy sleeper – which meant that guy hadn’t come to bed yet. How much longer was it going to take for him to give up burning his brains over those damn books? Fine, he had an essay to hand in and the deadline was just around the corner, but burning the midnight oil was over the top. What if he fell sick for lack of sleep? That guy had been handling a lot recently, both at the university and at his part-time job, so being up till God knows what time was it didn’t seem reasonable to him.

Snorting at the increasing discomfort his full bladder was causing him, Kagami sat down and reached for his mobile on the bedside table.

3:00 A.M.

As expected, way past the time kids should have come to bed. Also, way too early for somebody to just wake up for no reason, or rather, for physiological needs.

First things first, he told himself as he rushed to the bathroom. After he took care of his body he’d take care of his stubborn partner.

* * *

Kuroko put the half-full teacup on the coffee table and yawned before he went back to the bookmarked page, the yellow marker pressed tight between his fingers as though it was also part of his hand.

Still fifteen pages to go before he felt confident he had just the right amount of info he needed to write the essay.

Nigou was sleeping by his feet, under the coffee table, making of the furniture his own place. The fact that the pup was there was somehow reassuring; even though he felt like he could use some sleep as well, and definitely not under a table but rather in his boyfriend’s warm, strong arms.

“Hey, Tetsuya, I think it’s time you go to bed,” the rough voice sounded in the silent room, startling Kuroko.

Who knew he would be the one to be surprised by Kagami’s presence?

“I’ll go soon,” he turned around to face his lover, who was standing behind the sofa. As he did it, Kagami could see what a mess he looked like. Kuroko had bags under his eyes, not to mention that his usually neat hair was tousled as if he had come straight from the hurricane’s eye.

“It’s past three in the morning, you know?”

“Yes. I’ll be there soon, I promise. If you feel any lonely, you can take Nigou with you. He’s already asleep.”

Kagami sighed, his hand making a fist automatically as he heard Kuroko’s dismissive reply. That guy got on his nerves sometimes, no matter how much he liked him.

“Like hell I’ll take that brat with me!” He scowled at the sleeping dog, and joined Kuroko on the couch instead of going back to their room.

Maybe he felt a little lonely, sure, but mostly he was worried about that self-willed mess he called his boyfriend. So, yes, he might as well stay up for a while and make sure Tetsuya’s meaning for soon was the actual meaning of the word.

The view of a ridiculous pile of books, scribbled sheets of paper and colorful post-it notes scattered over the table wasn’t particularly pleasant to Kagami. He tried to divert his attention from that annoying sight by taking a sip of Kuroko’s drink.

“Ugh... geez, Tetsuya! This tastes like crap.”

Kuroko lifted his eyes from the book and glared at the redhead. He was happy that Kagami seemed to be worried about him; it made him especially joyous to think that his partner may have awakened because he missed him in their bed, but having Taiga distract him from the grueling task he wanted so bad to finish wasn’t amusing.

“No, it tastes like cold coffee, which is what that is by now.”

“Oi, how many coffee cups have you drunk so far?”

“This is the sixth.”

Kagami face-palmed, trying hard to hold back his exasperation. Then he stood up, taking the cup with him.

“I’ll prepare some tea for you. Some stuff that will help you _sleep_ after you’re done with that.”

In spite of his best efforts to keep a straight face – he was still kind of mad at Kagami for the interruption – Kuroko smiled.

“Thanks, Taiga-kun.”

The redhead just waved in an “it’s nothing” manner and disappeared inside the kitchen.

Before he could concentrate on his reading again, Kuroko smiled to himself. He couldn’t deny it; it felt good being taken care of by someone like Kagami.

* * *

There are many wrong choices in life Kagami regretted making. He regretted giving away some of his old basketball magazines, something he made on a whim when he was packing to move in to their current place; he regretted not punching some bastards on the face, among whom are probably at least two or three former Generation of Miracles’ members; also, he regretted having drunk almost 2 liters of cola before going to bed that night. But mostly, he regretted not having a decent storage of tea in the cupboard. Being a Japanese man, regardless of the fact that he lived a considerable amount of time abroad, he was supposed to honor his roots and his country and have a bunch of tea bags at hand.

However, all he was able to find in the cupboard was an almost empty pack of black tea.

So much for preparing some stuff that would help Kuroko to sleep.

He wasn’t one to give up easily, though, and as he went through the cabinets, looking for a goddamn sleeping pills kind of tea, he found some limes. Those might not have calming properties, but drinking something warm other than coffee or black tea could help. He was even willing to give the adamant young man a massage if that would help him get some shut-eye.

Humming, Kagami skillfully turned the limes into a juice he heated after mixing it with a few spoonfuls of sugar. He knew Kuroko wouldn’t like it if it was too sour, so he tried to make it appropriate to his partner’s taste.

When the beverage was ready – warm, but not hot enough to burn one’s tongue – he poured it into another teacup. The smell was good, which he remarked with a nod to himself.

Hopefully, Kuroko would have finished, or would be close to finishing his study session by then. Kagami was feeling his need for sleep come back at top speed, and he would very much appreciate if he had company as he went back to bed.

The moment he stepped into the living room holding the warm cup in his hands, he realized he wouldn’t need to ask twice.

* * *

“Taiga-kun, what are you doing?” Kuroko opened one eye, then the other, slowly. His words were slurred by his sleepy state.

“Carrying you to bed, what else do you think I’m doing!?”

“But I still need to rea--”

“Hush! I found you with your face smacked against that damn book, okay? You need to sleep, that’s what you need to do.”

“Hm.”

Kagami shook his head as he noticed the smaller guy was brushing his head against his chest, going all catlike. He would be dreaming before Taiga could even lay him in the bed.

“Tch. Seriously, you!” He mumbled, carefully kicking the door open and walking into the room. He was carrying his partner bridal style, being mindful not to let his limbs hit any corners. As he placed Kuroko on the bed, he realized Nigou had followed them to the room.

“What th-- why didn’t you stay there?!” he grunted at the pup, trying to keep his voice low not to wake up the apparently passed out Tetsuya.

Nigou ignored him altogether, and in no time the furry pet was lying down in his dog bed by the side of the double bed occupied by his owner. Sighing, Kagami closed the door and lay down as well. He could use the remaining hours of sleep.

Through the darkness of the room, he still got to watch Kuroko’s sleeping face before he could follow him to dreamland. The hardworking student was really sound asleep, his chest going up and down with every heavy breath. Kagami kissed him on the forehead, then lay on his back and closed his eyes.

“Good night, Tetsuya,” he whispered, letting his voice trail off along with his breath.

When the clock reached 4:00 A.M., the three of them were peacefully dreaming.

By the same hour, at the living room’s coffee table, an untouched cup of lime tea went cold, forgotten between piles of books and scattered sheets of paper and post-it notes.


End file.
